A method using a proteolytic enzyme or a chelating agent, a method using magnetic force, a method using a thermoresponsive polymer, and a method using a photoresponsive polymer have been known in the prior art as methods for recovering cells that are adhered onto and cultured on the surface of a substrate.
However, the method using a proteolytic enzyme or a chelating agent damages cells. Further, in the method using magnetic force, cells need to be premagnetized. In the method using a thermoresponsive polymer or a photoresponsive polymer, temperature or light needs to be controlled throughout the culture period.
Patent Literature 1 thus proposes a method in which cells are adhered onto and cultured on the surface of an electrode on which a spacer material is bound via thiolate, and subsequently an electrical potential that induces reductive desorption of the spacer material is applied to the cell-adhering surface of the electrode to detach the cells from the surface of the electrode.
Further, Non Patent Literature 1 proposes a method in which cells are adhered onto the surface of gold via an oligopeptide containing a cell adhesion domain (RGD) in the center thereof and cysteine residues at both ends thereof and the cells are then detached from the surface of the gold by reductive desorption.